During military, police, and/or home-defense situations, a suspect may be encountered in low-light or dark conditions. On the one hand, it may be prudent to observe or approach the potentially dangerous suspect in a stealthy manner so that the suspect does not attempt to flee and/or injure the observer. For example, it can be prudent to approach the potentially dangerous suspect while maintaining the low-light conditions. On the other hand, a weapon can be better aimed and the suspect can be better ascertained when the suspect is illuminated with a light. For example, a light can be used to identify the suspect as a friend or a foe prior to using the weapon.
In one solution, a hand-held flashlight can be used to illuminate the suspect. For example, a police officer, soldier, or home-owner (e.g., the operator of the weapon) can approach the suspect with the flashlight off, and switch on the flashlight when the suspect is within range of a weapon. However, it can be difficult to hold and accurately aim the weapon and the flashlight at the same time. For example, the beam of light from the flashlight may be misaligned or “counter-witnessed” from the sight of the weapon. When the beam of light and weapon sight are counter-witnessed, the operator of the weapon may inadvertently think that he or she is aiming where the light-beam is directed, rather than where the sight and firing line of the weapon are pointing. Thus, the operator of the weapon may miss the target and be subjected to return hostile fire from the suspect.
In another solution, a light can be mounted to the weapon and the light can be activated by applying pressure to a pressure-activated grip of the weapon. In this solution, the light remains off when the grip of the weapon is held lightly, and the light is switched on when the grip of the weapon is held tightly. Thus, a skilled operator of the weapon can approach a suspect with the light off by lightly gripping the weapon during the approach, and switch on the light by increasing grip pressure at the appropriate time. However, unskilled operators and even skilled operators may find it difficult to control his or her fine motor skills in intense or stressful situations. For example, in a stressful situation the operator of the weapon may prematurely squeeze the grip of the firearm, creating a risk that the suspect will detect the operator and respond.